Please, Just This Once
by Tonbokiri
Summary: *Set in the end credits of Episode Ignis. When Ignis goes to talk to Noct about stopping their journey his thoughts drift from what he truly wants to say. What he can't say..


**Please, Just This Once...**

* * *

Waking up, Ignis opened his eyes but saw nothing. It was no surprise after all, it was the consequence of using the ring of the Lucii. If that was the cost to save Noct's life, so be it.

He had heard Gladio in another room on the phone while Prompto sat beside him tapping away on his King's Knight game. After what had just transpired a few days ago he didn't blame him for the needed distraction.

"Hey Iggy."

"Good morning," Ignis sighed swinging his legs over the bed cracking some of the tension from his shoulders and neck "Mm..How is he?"

"He's tired but awake, he came in to see you for a bit then left to do some shopping now he's asleep again," Prompto filled him in on the details checking the clock on his phone "He should be awake again soon."

"I hear his voice," Ignis turned his head towards the noise so that he could hear better "He's awake."

"Well that's my cue to go then," Prompto stood swinging his arms and looking at the man who simply nodded "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Don't be," Prompto walked back to Ignis placing a hand on his shoulder startling him somewhat but the gesture was nice. "Ask for anything we'll help you."

"Then I'd like to see Noct," He stood reaching for his glasses on the drawer patting around a few times before finally grabbing them and placing them on his face "Thank you for having them tinted."

"It was Gladio's idea." Prompto watched him carefully seeing him walk forward hesitantly "I'll help you."

"Ah, that would be wise and my cane?"

"We'll just leave it there for now," Prompto placed a hand on his lower back and guiding him silently to the Princes room "I'll take you instead, I don't want you getting lost on me."

"That would be troublesome indeed."

"You?" Prompto rubbed his back a little as they approached Noct's hotel room door "Never."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy you're still with us." They shared a smile, it was comforting to Ignis, that Prompto always knew what to say in these situations and it always helped without fail. "We're here Iggy."

"I'd like to go in alone," Ignis knocked three times a tired groan reaching his ears "Don't tell Gladio that I'm seeing him."

"I got you." And with a final nod Ignis felt the door for the handle twisting it open and stepping in carefully. He had rehearsed this line many times in his head, the attitude he should have when he'd talk to Noct. He just hoped that with what he was going to say to him he'd say yes. But with Noct? One never knew.

"...How are you feeling?" he said softly hearing the teen grumble in response the rustling of his bed sheets somewhat comforting to him as he continued walking his shoe hitting the stool, giving it a few test pats he sat down, his back turned to the Prince.

"Noct." Ignis paused gathering his thoughts his mind thinking of other things to say, what he truly wanted to say.

 _'Please, just this once..listen to my selfish request..'_

"Perhaps it might be best if we brought our journey to a close."

"Why?" He heard his shock, felt it. That he, Ignis Scientia of all the people in the world would dare suggest a thing.

 _'Shouldn't it be obvious? Its because I...'_

"Well its just er.." He stumbled trying to find a way to say it without showing how he truly felt about everything that was happening that he _wanted_ to prevent from happening "We've already lost so much, too much."

"Are you kidding me?!" Noct clenched his fist his sadness, his anger coming out full force. Though he knew better, it was a front to hide his true emotions - just like he was doing.

 _'I'm not joking..that's why..'_

"That's exactly why I have to keep going because if I give up now their sacrifices would've been for nothing!"

 _'Even so I want to stop you, stop time itself from moving forward...because if that happens..'_

"And you..." He heard the vulnerability in his voice his heart aching for his Prince, his brother "You of all people..You should know that better than anyone."

 _'It's because I know that I..'_ he let out his breath he didn't know he was holding a strong knotting in his stomach forming. He knew that this would be the reply he'd get but he held out a small hope that Noct would drop everything and leave with them, _with him_.

"The decision is yours to make and yours alone." Ignis stood making his way back to the door his back still facing the teen.

 _'This isn't what I want to say..'_

"But do remember, we will stand with you always and help you bear your burdens."

 _'You're all I have left, that's why..'_

"Don't be afraid to let us share the load," He turned his head sideways in Noct's general direction "I'll be back."

"Mn.."

 _'I don't want to lose you..'_ Ignis brought a hand to his head the vision of Noct dying on the throne appearing in his minds eye.

 _'I want to save you from what's to come.'_

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
